Karaoke night
by S. Snake
Summary: A little oneshot I couldn't get out of my head. Instead of a talent show, Middleton High is having a Karaoke night, and guess who sings?


**DISCLAIMER: All Kim Possible characters and related belong to Disney. 'I'm too sexy' belongs to Right Said Fred, 'Rhinestone Cowboy' belongs to Glen Campbell, and 'She likes me for me' belongs to Third Eye Blind, or something like that. This story is written for the pleasure of the reader.**

**Story note: **The idea of this story came to me while in the midst of writing my other story, 'Team Lotus.' I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it now. Don't even ask me where I got the idea, because I wont be able to explain, not in a million years.

**AND SO…**

**Kim Possible: Karaoke night**

"Hey, KP!" Kim Possible looked behind her as she closed her locker door, and smiled as she saw her best friend for fifteen years, Ron Stoppable, walk cheerfully up to her. "So, what's the good word?"

"Oh, nothing much to say, really." She flushed slightly, for some reason. "Barkin just bit my head off for practically blowing up the Home Ec room."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll master the blender soon enough." He smiled reassuringly.

Kim returned the smile. "Actually, it was a microwave this time."

"Oh, those things are hard to handle, aren't they?" He joked.

"For me, maybe. You, on the other hand, have already mastered the entire _kitchen." _Kim sometimes envied her best friends born talent to cook, since it was possibly the only subject Ron was without a doubt better than her in.

"Hey, you need pointers, I'm open any time." He gave her another smile, and then remembered something. "Hey, did you hear about the Karaoke night thingy?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Pardon?"

"Yeah. Turns out, the school is gonna be holding a Karaoke thing, instead of a talent show this year." He explained.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I think it's because since me, you, and Bonnie were the only people who, not to sound shallow, had any talent at all, I guess they're betting on vocal cords, instead." He shrugged.

"Really." Kim rolled her eyes. "Interesting."

"So, you gonna go for it? 'Cause I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but you have a beautiful singing voice…" He turned beat red, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think so. Do you know how much effort it takes to hit the high note? My throat was sore for like, a week."

He chuckled slightly. "But you're gonna go, right? It's supposed to be held in like, a week or something, on Friday."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I might stop by, but only if you're going."

He grinned. "I'll be there." Ron then glanced at his watch, and gave her a sheepish look. "Hey, I'll meet you in History, okay?"

"Well, okay. Later." She gave him a smile, and walked off to her History class, feeling that Ron was hiding something.

He watched her go, and took off in the other direction. After a moment of walking, Ron came up a pad of paper, taped to the wall.

The sign-up sheet for Karaoke night.

Rufus, Rons pet naked mole rat, whom he carried within his pocket, awoke from his slumber with a yawn. He poked his head out of his pocket-home, and glanced at Ron, who had a slightly hopeful look on his face, as he gazed at the sign-up paper.

"Hm?" The mole rat inquired.

"This is my chance, buddy…" He smiled weakly at his naked friend. "My chance… To tell Kim…" He trailed off.

And, making sure no one was looking, he quickly wrote down his name on the piece of paper.

Xxx

**-Day of Karaoke night-**

"Hey, Kim! Over here! Kim!" Kim turned around to see one of her closest friends, Monique, come running up to her. "What up, girl?"

"Hey, Monique." She smiled. "You here for Karaoke night?"

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Yeah, I thought I'd stop by. Where's Ron?"

"You know, I don't know, actually…" Kim thought for a moment, and was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Get your tomatoes, over here, everybody! Get your tomatoes, only ten cents each!" The two girls looked in the direction of the voice, and saw…

Ron!

"Ron, what are you _doing?" _Kim asked disbelievingly, as she and Monique walked up to him. He was carrying a large bag of tomatoes behind him, and his pocket was jingling with nickels.

"Why, making a living off of tomatoes of course!" He beamed at them. "You'd be surprised at how many people want to throw tomatoes at people singing on stage! I've already gotten ten bucks, and with luck, I'll hit twenty, which will bring me five dollars up than what I had before!"

"You're selling tomatoes so people can throw them at the performers." Monique raised her eyebrows, and then, quietly, whispered, "I'll take five."

Ron grinned.

"And what's Barkin got to say about this?" Kim asked him.

"Speak of the devil…" Monique muttered, and her gaze focused on the man walking towards them.

"STOPPABLE!" Steve Barkin walked up to them, with a dark look on his face. "And just _what _are you doing, may I ask?"

Ron raked his mind for something to say, but found nothing, so he decided to tell the truth. "Why, I'm selling tomatoes, Mr. B!"

"And what are those tomatoes _for _exactly?" The towering teacher pressed on.

"Honest answer, Mr. Barkin? For throwing at people." Ron said simply.

Kim and Monique resisted the urge to slap their own foreheads.

"Haven't you ever wanted to throw something at the bad performers, Mr. B?" Ron continued, sealing his own fate. "For making you sit there and watch them, wasting your time? C'mon, Mr. Barkin, get in the spirit!" He beamed at the teacher.

Silence.

"Pack it up, Stoppable." Barkin half commanded, half threatened, and strode away to cease any more chaos.

"Aw, man!" Ron whined, as he started to pack the tomatoes back up. "I lost five bucks!"

"We'll save a seat for you, Ron." Kim almost chuckled, as she and Monique made their way to the gymnasium.

Five minutes later, all three of them were sitting in the gym, side by side, waiting for the show to begin. The stage where the performers sang was a replica to the stage that was at the talent show the year before. The gym was filled with noise, as almost all of Middleton High took a seat among the crowd, most of them wielding tomatoes.

"How many people bought tomatoes, exactly?" Kim whispered to Ron.

"Too much to count." He gave a grin, and returned his attention to the stage, where Mr. Barkin stood.

"Alright, people, listen up!" He called over the crowd, but there was too much noise for him to be heard. "I said, LISTEN UP!"

The school became silent.

"That's better." He stared above the audience. "Now, as I'm sure most of you know, that instead of a talent show this year, we are having… A Karaoke night."

"I thought this was a pie eating contest!" Someone called over the crowd.

"WELL, YOU WERE WRONG, WEREN'T YOU!" Barkin shouted, making everyone jump. "Now, as I was saying, due to lack of talent last year-"

"Called that!" Ron whispered to Kim, who smiled slightly.

"-People that signed up on the paper next to the Cafeteria will be singing a song of their choice tonight. I also want to thank everyone for coming, especially since this is after school hours-"

"I was forced!" Another voice called out.

"SHUT IT!" He shouted again, causing the school to jump again. "You know what, never mind the intro." He sighed, as he looked at his paper. "First up is… Joshua Mankey, singing the song, 'I'm too sexy." He walked away, shaking his head, as Josh walked up on the stage.

"Oh, no…" Ron groaned. "Please…"

And as the music began to play, Josh began to sing.

_I'm, too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And, I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm, too sexy for your party,_

_Too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah,_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm, too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm, too sexy for my hat,_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm, too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my,_

_'Cos I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah,_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm, too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat,_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat_

_I'm, too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song!_

As the music stopped, the room was silent. You could almost hear a cricket chirp, as Josh stood there, staring at the crowd.

And then. The silence was broken.

"FIRE!" Came some guys voice, and tomatoes went flying from every direction, most of them hitting Josh. He shrieked, and took off out of the gym, dripping with tomatoe, as Barkin walked back up to the stage.

"Ron Stoppable, you will be helping the Custodian clean up this mess after school on Monday." He glared at the blonde haired boy, who sank in his seat. Anyway, our next performer is Malcome… How do you pronounce your last name, son?" Barkin looked at Malcome, as he walked up onto the stage.

"You wont be able to say it." He answered.

"Um, okay…" Barkin glanced at him, and then back at the paper. "And he will be singing… "A Rhinestone cowboy." He walked off the stage, leaving Malcome alone.

"This just gets better and better." Monique hung her head, as the music bagan to play, and Malcome began to sing.

_I've been walkin' these streets so long  
Singin' the same old song  
I know every crack and crevice  
out here in Broadway  
Where hustle's the name of the game  
And white boys get washed down the drain like the snow and the rain  
It took me years of compromisin'  
On the road to my horizon  
But I wanna be where the lights are shinin' on me_

_Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo  
Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know  
And offers comin' over the phone_

_Well, I really don't mind the rain  
And a smile can hide all the pain  
But you're walkin these streets so long out here in broadway  
And i dream of the things I'll do  
With a subway token and a dollar tucked into my shoe  
It took me years compromisin'  
Oh, to get to my horizon  
But I wanna be where the lights are shinin' on me_

_Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo  
Like a rhinestone cowboy  
Gettin' cards and letters from people I don't even know  
And offers comin' over the phone_

Malcome may have been good at Everlot, but singing was _definatly _not his thing. The gym was silent once more, and everyone knew what was comeing next.

"FIRE!" Came the same voice, and once again, the room was filled with flying tomatoes, and Malcome was chased out of the gym, as Barkin once again walked up onto the stage.

"Ron Stoppable, you will help clean on Monday _and _Tuesday." He gritted his teeth, and Ron sank even lower. "Anywho, next, we have Brick Flagg, singing… His poem!"

Brick Flagg, the High school jock, walked up to the stage, with a piece of paper in his hand, and Barkin looked at him. "You… Do know, that this is a Karaoke night, not a poem reading contest, right, son?"

Bricks Face was blank. "Really? Gosh, this is embarrassing… Can I read my poem anyway? I stayed up all night making it."

Barkin sighed, and walked away. "Why not."

"Good." Brick beamed, and began to recite. "Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet, and so are… Uh… Um…"

"You!" Someone called over the audience.

"Oh, yeah. You." Brick gave a thumbs up, as he walked off the stage. "Thanks, man."

Steve Barkin had nearly had enough, already. Sighing, he walked up on the stage, holding the piece of paper. "Next, we have… Ron Stoppable!"

Kim and Monique gasped loudly, making several people nearby look at them. Kim looked to her right, as Ron got up, and, without even looking at them, made his way to the stage.

"Yes, well, anyway…" Barkin continued, giving Ron a suspicious glance. "He will be singing, 'She likes me for me.' He gave one last look at him as he made his way off the stage.

Ron was terrified. He wasn't used to standing in front of hundreds of people that were around him almost everyday.

But this, like he said, was his one chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Before I start the music," he started, looking at the crowd beofer him, his eyes finally resting on Kim. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Kim Possible, the most important girl in my life."

Every single eye in the gym now rested on Kim, who, surprisingly, wasn't embarrassed, but surprised beyond belief.

And the music started, as well as Rons voice.

_she dont care about my car,_

_and she dont care about my money,_

_and thats real good cuz i dont got a lot to spend,_

_but if i did it would mean nothing._

_She likes me for me,_

_not because i look like tyson bedford,_

_with the charm of robert redford,_

_unsing out my ears,_

_what she sees,_

_are my most rending desisions,_

_my insecure conditions,_

_and the tears upon the pillow that i shed._

_she don't care about my big screen,_

_or my collection of dvds,_

_things like that just never mattered much to her,_

_plus she don't watch too much tv._

_she dont care that i could fly her,_

_to places she aint never been,_

_if she really wants to go,_

_i think deep down she knows that,_

_all she has to say is when._

_she likes me for me,_

_not because i hang with leonardo,_

_or that guy who played in fargo,_

_i think his name was steve._

_shes the one for me,_

_and i just cant live without her,_

_my arms belong around her,_

_and im so glad i found her once again,_

_and im so glad i found her once again,_

_yeah im so glad i found her once again._

_gazing at the ceiling,_

_as we entertain our feelings in the dark,_

_things that we're afraid of,_

_are gonna show us what we're made of in the end._

_she likes me for me,_

_not because i sing like pavarotti,_

_or because im such a hottie.(sigh)_

_i like her for her,_

_not because shes phat like cindy crawford,_

_she has got so much to offer,_

_why does she waste all her time with me?_

_there must be something there that i don't see,_

_i don't see._

_she likes me for me,_

_not because im tough like dirty harry,_

_make her laugh just like jim carrey,_

_im like the cable guy,_

_but what she sees,_

_is that i cant live with out her,_

_my arms belong arround her,_

_and im so glad i found her once again,_

_i found her once again,_

_once again,_

_yeah im so glad i found her once again._

The music ended, and the gym was silent, but this time, no tomatoes were thrown. There were just stares, and the silence was finally broken by Ron himself.

"That was for you, KP." He smiled weakly at her, and, without another word, walked out of the gym.

Barkin, now filled with new hope that more people could possibly sing like Ron did, began to call the next name, but Kim barely noticed, until Monique whispered to her.

"Jeez, girl! You're lucky to have a guy like him in your life!"

And at that moment, realization smacked Kim in the face.

"Yeah…" She muttered, standing up. "I am, aren't I?" And in the middle of Barkins speech, she went rushing out the door to see Ron.

Xxx

"Well, buddy…" Ron smiled weakly, as he sat on the bench near the front doors of the school. "I did it…"

Rufus nodded in agreement. "Sure did."

He sighed, as he stared up at the moon, when he heard that familiar voice.

"Ron?"

He turned around, to see Kim standing a couple feet behind him. "Hey." He whispered, and returned his attention to the moonlight.

"Ron, I…" Kim tried, as she sat down beside him. "I don't know what to say…"

This was the moment Ron had practiced for, dreaded for, and got sick for.

"Look, KP, I know we're just best friends and all, and our friendship means more to me than you can imagine, but maybe things could work out if, you know…" He was silenced when Kim put a finger to his lips.

"Ron…" She smiled, gazing at him with her deep, emerald eyes. "I _know _things will work out." And she drew him towards her, pressing her lips to his.

Ron hadn't expected this. Nope, he hadn't even _imagined _this, but somehow, he wasn't all that surprised. As they embraced, the two felt something connect, more than just their lips, but something deep inside, and it felt good. When they finally broke, they stared at each other lovingly.

"Love ya, KP." He smiled.

"Love you too, Ron." She returned the smile, and they embraced in another soft, passionate kiss.

That night, both of them discovered something, something they hadn't felt before.

And it all started with a simple…

Karaoke night.

**I just noticed something… Karaoke has an _extremely_ weird spelling, doesn't it? Hm. Ah, well. R&R, if you have time.**


End file.
